Currently, the threaded connection locking and locking technology applied to bolts and nut structures on the market is based on the national standard torque, or is based on the national standard torque, and researches on locking and locking of threaded connections, including mats Pieces, hex nuts, screw type, etc. However, the real challenge to the locking and locking of the threaded connection comes from the problem of low torque, especially the looseness of low torque in a vibrating environment. In the actual production process, the threaded connection in a very large number of conditions, including soft substrates, stainless steel bolts, etc., does not allow the application of large torque on the threaded connection, while the threaded connection is often facing a huge vibration, against the loose Locking requirements are particularly high. Therefore, how to solve the problem of loosening and locking of the thread connection with low torque, and how to solve the problem of locking and locking of the threaded connection in a vibration environment have been an international technical problem.